Such a puppet
by sayestoyaoi
Summary: Pair : SasorixKarin, kinda newbie here in English fandom, but average in Indonesian Fandom. Summary didn't match the plot. Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. DISCONTINUED!


A/N:

Okay, it's Just a quick rambling. Umm, I just want to say it my first fic using other languages, and I suppose I'm kinda newbie here in English Naruto Fandom. Hm, I'm from Indonesia who had a freakin' gut to write in English. And you don't have to read my author notes.

Today, I find myself in front of my netbook, writing about maybe the most crack pairing in the world. And I got this idea when I was reading this fix that I forget what the name is.

Pairing: SasorixKarin, slight KarinxSuigetsu

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Summary: He's nothing more than a prisoner. When he tried to run away, he fined himself in awkward situation.

BTW, I think the summary doesn't really fit the story. The background probably when Sasori is revived by Orochimaru, and Orochimaru killed by Sasuke. It's a 100 % different story. Don't forget to review. And I'm sorry there's so much typo, and wrong pronounce, Like I said, this isn't my native. If you want to know my native is, feel free to visit my profile, if you even understand.

Okay let's start the fic before I blabber too much.

'Honey bunny sweetie' Thoughts

"Such a puppet." Speech.

_Flashbacks_

Inner's Karin saying,

It was a quiet afternoon, for the redhead guy like him. The sun was almost faded to north side, hiding in black cloud. Its look like it was almost rain. He stands firmly to the ground, wanting to glue himself with his chakra, but the damn Uchiha wouldn't believe him, so he gave him a control bracelet, locking his chakra away.

He sighed badly, trying to hide his emotions that were filling his heart. Hatred, lust, blood all drive in once, making him crazy. He didn't admit he was sane, after all his friend wasn't. _Friends?_ The thought of having friends make him want to puke. After all, who says Akatsuki member was his friend? After all the one who understand his art is, nobody. Except the annoying blonde, Deidara. And the retarded masked guy, who step in his place. Deidara must piss of.

_Thud _

_Thud_

_Thud_

The sound of people walking behind him, made he turned back. He sees a man with unusual outfit staring at him. His sword that looks like the exact replica of Kisame's Samehada was on his shoulder. His eyes were blank, completely unreadable. Except when he nears the redhead girl, Karin. "What do you want?" Sasori asks, his hazel eyes show no emotion. "Sasuke wants to see you." Suigetsu answer calmly, he disappear in a shadow. 'Typical ninja.' Sasori rolled her eyes, and then forcibly walk to the downstairs.

He went to the living room, only finding himself the last to come. Suigetsu were mumbling something while playing with his sword. Juugo were talking, with a _bird_, Sasuke been quite and stoic, while the only redhead girl there drooled while looking at Sasuke.

He's been thinking, why hadn't he run? It almost the time where Pein would tell recruits another member. But why the hell he chooses to stay? Maybe because of something or … someone? He shook his head, nobody ever got his attention. He sat beside Juugo, who still in a deep conversation with the bird with blue furs.

Yes, he prefers sit besides Juugo where he can think. Instead with Suigetsu, who always finds a way to make Karin blush? Or near Karin, the girl who made a mess on the table because she drooled too much while mumbling having kids with Sasuke.

The onyx glared to each member, also Sasori who put the expression bored on his face. Suigetsu instantly shut up, he was arguing with Karin about her feeling to Sasuke, like always. Of course Suigetsu won, leaving Karin blushing when he met Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasori, do you even try to remember Akatsuki base?" Ask the duck haired man look alike. Sasori shook his head. "I lost track, I can't remember. All I just remember it's a cave with a rock in front of it." Sasori say, roughly combed his hair with his hand.

Sasuke mumble something, then he zoned out. Sasori continued to yawn. 'This is more boring than Akatsuki's meeting.' He thought. "Hm, fine we're practicing. Tomorrow we will locate Akatsuki base. Before that, we need to pick up someone first." The Uchiha said longer than it would be.

Karin nodded approval, with a tiny little blush in her cheeks. Suigetsu still playing with his sword and commented "Whatever." Juugo nodded slightly, and Sasori just nodded lazily. Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu and Sasuke disappear in second, leaving behind Sasori who growl. He had to walk to the training field, WALKING! It is so far away from base, and lucky if you could jump or teleport. But when you freakin' walk, it seemed it need a thousand hours to get there. He sighed heavily, knowing the damn Uchiha want him to be suffering. Well sadly the Uchiha doesn't really know that Sasori just made an evil plan in mind doesn't him?

It was yet training. 'Another day to watch Sasuke-kun abs.' Karin thought, drooling. Again Sasuke and Suigetsu fight, of course Karin pick Sasuke.

SLASH!

Suigetsu aim for Sasuke's belly, but fail miserably. The Uchiha dodges swiftly. He didn't even have to use his Sharingan.

Another aim for Sasuke. Suigetsu already tensed up right now. With another hand, he gesture for Sasuke to stop the fighting. He pulled up his usual bottle drink, and noisily drinks it. He wipes the water out of his chin.

Sasori, tiredly sit back in a giant rock. He didn't even realize Karin was beside him, still drooling because Sasuke. Sasori breathed heavily, he was catching his own breath. After 3 hours of walking, he finally arrives. Man he even didn't knew how to stand in the ground in the right way anymore.

He felt it. He felt the chakra opening and flowing through his hands and the bracelet crack and explode. Sasuke look at Sasori with an interesting look. He watches with amazement when the bracelet fell into the ground, becoming in a million pieces.

"What the hell?" Ask Suigetsu taking another sip from his bottle. "I guess Sasori must blow the bracelet." Answer Juugo calmly. "But how? He didn't have any explosives." Suigetsu ask with a blank expression. "Pr-probably because he's mad, and the chakra reacted to Sasori's emotion." Karin answers in shaky voice, she shutter again. 'Damn it! Why the hell I stutter for?' Karin thought.

"Probably you starting to have feeling with Sasori-kun~~" Said Inner Karin brushing her hair with imaginary comb.

'I do not like Sasori! Right?' Karin though. "Look into your heart and you'll know it."

She snorted. Three mans looking at her with a surprise, except for Sasuke. Suigetsu look at her, wide eyes open. Sasori got this emotion that she assumed a surprise emotion. Sasuke has a slight surprise, but he hides it quickly.

She sneered, she doesn't know why. Her hands formed a peace sign, as Sasori, Sasuke and Suigetsu look at her.

Sasuke walked away, Suigetsu following him. Sasori still in his place, trying to look at anything but failed. She stands, a new emotions crawling in her heart, and bravery struck her personality. Giving her good-good revenge to Suigetsu.

She looked at Sasori, who looked away. His jaw still dropping. She closed it, only earning a death glare from him. She mouthed "Your welcome!" with a cheerful voice.

_Poof!_

In a shadow, Karin's already gone. Sasori sighed, _'What the hell that suppose to mean? And since when I'm shock to girls? This place give me nuts!'_

He poof-ed too, his chakra unlocked. And soon he arrive at the base, a house. It wasn't creepy or too hide like the Akatsuki's, but you couldn't complain, cant you?

He opened the wooden door, that lead to the living room. Karin and Suigetsu fighting again. It was another typical day in hell.

A/N:

I hope this is good. I think this is too short, and my K-key its not working I have to push it so every word with K on it.

Anyway, mind to review?


End file.
